Unforgotten
by Fray Ray
Summary: Akito unexpectedly demands erasing Tohru's memory. But, can things as big as Tohru's relationship with the Sohma's stay forgotten, especially a certain oranged haired boy? KyoxTohru SohmasxTohru-Friendship. Full Summary inside. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this idea popped up. I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Akito makes the decision that Tohru's memory MUST be erased. And, having to choice but to follow his orders, Hatori grudgingly does it. How will life change for the Sohma's now? And, how hard will school get for Kyo and Yuki now that they have to pretend that they were never friends? And, Kyo has to pretend he never felt anything more, because, after all, they hadn't ever met in her world. But, how forgotten can things stay? KyoxTohru. Sohma-familyxTohru friendship.**

**Warning: Rated T for Language.**

**. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_"It's all right, it won't hurt. You just won't remember a thing about your relations with the Sohma's," the dark haired man told her gently._

_They were both sitting on their knees directly in front of each other and tears were steadily running down her face as she gave one last pleading statement, "I don't want to forget."_

"_We wish you didn't have to, as well," he told her before he put his hand over her eyes and spoke lowly to her. A second later, she fell back on the ground, seemingly asleep, and he turned to the room full of occupants. They all either had sad looks, tears, or for two of them, very pissed off looks. He looked at two of the female occupants, a blonde Yankee in a black trench coat and a black haired girl wearing all black that slightly intimidated even him and sighed, "Take her to stay with one of you. When she awakens, tell her that her tent got crashed about a year ago. You found her after following her and she's to stay with you. She's been staying there for a while. She doesn't remember anything because she had an accident and fell and hit her head. If she asks about her grandfather, tell him yes that the house finished but she moved out so her aunt and cousins would have more room. Tell her that the doctor said some memory loss would be normal. You two only get to keep your memory for damage control. She'll be asleep for a while. And, good thing you are on vacation, it gives you a day to 'fill her in' on everything that had happened that she may not remember."_

_The blonde nodded. She looked at the rest of the occupants of the room, "Might as well say goodbye, now. She wouldn't let you before because it'd be too hard. Now's your chance."_

_The first to step up was a small girl with golden hair, "Bye, Sissy, I'll miss you." She wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled into her hair. Before she stepped back._

_The next was a boy with white and black hair. He gently laid a hand on her forehead and nodded a goodbye. He stepped back and picked up the small golden hair girl who was still crying._

_Next was a small blonde boy. He stepped up and sat beside her, taking her hand, "Well, I guess this is goodbye… at least for now. Maybe I'll see you around papa's building." He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked around before continuing, "That'd be our secret though, kay? And, I won't forget you, okay? I know you'd rather have not forgotten, and I wish you didn't have to either. But, like I told you, I'll always remember you. Just like I do my momma," He stood up with small smile and stepped back._

_A brown haired girl with a small bear backpack stepped forward, "You were a good friend. I'm sorry I was a little reluctant at first. I'll never forget you." She stepped back._

_Next stepped up an young man with long silver hair. He scratched his head slightly, "I hope I see you one day again. I guess we didn't really know each other, but I want to thank you for your advice to help me create a relationship with my dear little brother… Not that that's going so well right now…" He shook his head and stepped back._

_Next stepped up another man with dark hair, "Oh, the house is going to be so dull without its beautiful little flower. And, much dirtier. Guess its back to take-out." The man sighed deeply, "I really will miss you. I think the world just lost a lot of its shine." He stepped back._

_No one stepped forward as the man still sitting across from her shifted to see her better, "You really were a light. A lot of positive changes happened with you around. I'll miss you as well. Just remember… What does snow turn to when it melts?" He shook his head; he hated his job and then looked up._

_The gray haired boy stepped up next, after seeing that the only other remaining occupant wasn't going quite yet. He kneeled by her side, "You… you taught me a lot. Schools going to be a lot different now. Those girls will leave alone now at least. It's going to be weird not having you around the house. Take care." He stood up and backed up, looking at the last one in the room._

_The orange hair boy stepped forward and dropped to his knees beside her, taking her hand and clutching it in both of his, "Just… just… you know, I'm going to miss you and all! Okay? I will! A lot! And, this means I won't be there to protect you all the time. Just watch where you are going and don't zone out so much. And, that plum… I lied. It's not really tiny. It's really big. I won't forget you, okay? Just, be careful." What the rest of the occupants could have sworn was a tear slipped out of his eye, but it was gone faster than any of them could talk a second look. He leaned down and whispered something that no one except the man that was still sitting right beside the girl could hear. His eyes widened slightly as the orange hair boy dropped a kiss onto the girl's forehead before standing up and walking back to the group._

_The blonde girl stepped forward and picked up the girl, "Sheesh, not as little as you use to be, huh? Well, I guess this is goodbye for the most part."_

_And her and the other girl started to step out, the black hair girl turned and made her first comment since they'd all arrived, "Maybe not as much of a goodbye as your head of family wished. There's always the chance something will bring her or her memory back." And, with that, they exited the house and were on their way._

_After a long silence, the orange hair boy looked up from where he was leaning against the wall and looked at the man who'd done this to them, "Hatori, you bastard."_

"_Kyo," Hatori said slowly, trying to calm the enraged boy, "you know I had no choice. Akito demanded it. I cannot go against his will."_

_Kyo didn't respond, he just glared and stomped up the stairs and to his room. Shigure sighed, "I knew he'd have this reaction. Yuki, maybe you two should stay away from each other for a while, eh? Save my house?"_

_The gray haired boy didn't respond, he just turned and walked up the stairs to his own room. Shigure sighed; it was going to a tense couple of week, maybe longer._

"_Don't worry too much," Hatori tried to reassure him. "They'll come out of it eventually. Of course, it doesn't help that Miss Honda attends their school, so they'll have to see her just about every day, but they'll come out of it."_

"_And, if they just end up as cold as you?" Haru asked coldly, setting the girl down and clenching and unclenching his fists._

'_**Great, he's gone Black. I didn't know it would affect him so much as well**__,' Hatori thought but didn't make any attempt to respond. First off, there was no use when Haru went Black. And second, the comment actually did hurt._

_It must have shown on his face because Momiji spoke up, "You know he didn't want to do this any more than you wanted it to happen, Hatsuharu! So, go back White."_

"_Hmph," was Haru's only response as he leaned back and crossed his arms._

_Shigure spoke up, "Speaking of school, what will the classmates think when they don't see Tohru interacting with Yuki and Kyo?"_

"_Kyo and Yuki have been told to handle it," Hatori said._

_The small girl spoke up, her eyes still watering, "Can I please stay here tonight and sleep in Sissy's bed, please?"_

_Shigure looked down at the young girl and smiled, "Sure, Kisa."_

"_I'll stay, too. Just to keep an eye on her," Haru said before pushing off the wall and walking up the stairs with Kisa. He called over his shoulder, "I'll make a mat in Tohru's old room."_

"_Alright, we better get back to the main house. Let's go Momiji, Kagura, Ayame," Hatori told the two remaining kids and the adult._

"_Aw," Momiji wined. "I wanted to stay on a mat in Tohru's room, too. It's sad cause we can't be friends anymore."_

"_I know, but Shigure already has his hands full with two very angry teen boys, another unresponsive teen boy, and a very sad pre-teen girl," Hatori told him._

"_Alright," Momiji conceded. "Bye Shigure."_

_And with that, Hatori shepherded the three out the door and out of sight._

_

* * *

__Across town, two girls were walking, the taller one carrying another sleeping girl in her arms. The shorter one spoke up, "Are you sure it was okay to let them do that? And, to keep it a secret from her, Ou?"_

"_It's what was demanded. We can't go against it. They allowed us to keep our memories and only asked that we perform one simple favor: do not mention Tohru's forgotten past with the Sohma's," she answered. "Plus, don't you believe that something will bring them back together, Hana?"_

"_Of course," Hana responded. "__**Something**__ will bring back her memory or they'll start over. I just hate that this had to be part of it. I'm also worried about, Kyo."_

"_Orange top? How come?" Arisa questioned._

"_He seemed deeply hurt that this was happening. Just as much, if not more, than Prince Yuki. And, what could he have said when he whispered to her? The doctor heard it, I could tell by his facial expression, and he looked shocked," Hana told her._

"_Who knows. But, it will be hard; after all, he doesn't exist to her. They haven't met yet," she responded looking down at Tohru. "At least she won't suffer."_

_Hana nodded as they kept walking through the cool night._

* * *

Sooo? What do you think? Remember that the whole story won't be in italics… This only is cause its kinda flashback-y. Kay? Review please . And, anyone waiting for other story updates, they are coming very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. It's been written for a couple days... I just haven't had time to post it. So, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the support thus far.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership here.**

* * *

"I can't believe I barely remember the last six months of school," Tohru said, though opposite of how most people would say th

"I can't believe I barely remember the last six months of school," Tohru said, though opposite of how most people would say the statement, she still had a very large smile across her face. She was walking down the halls with her two best friends on their first day back to school after break.

"Well, it was a pretty bad fall, you were out for most of the break," Ou told her the lie that her and Hana had been telling her since she'd woken up the day before. Tohru looked as if she was about to reply, but she was smiling so big her eyes were closed, and Ou saw what was coming and tried to stop her, "Tohru, watch out."

But, before Tohru even comprehended what was being said, her left shoulder hit firmly wish someone's right side. She opened her eyes and she heard two sets of books fall to the floor, instantly apologizing, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

She looked up to see and orange haired boy that she didn't recognize standing in front of her, he glared at her slightly, "Just watch it!"

"Oh, yes, okay! I will. I'm very sorry," Tohru repeatedly bowed to him. "But, I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

"No," he answered with a slightly cool tone. "Name's Kyo Sohma. I've been going here for about six months."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, I fell over break and knocked my head pretty hard. I don't remember much about the last six months. But, is it Sohma like Yuki Sohma?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, like that damn Yuki. Anyways, Tohru, right? I heard about what happened. Word travels fast in this Hell Hole. I'm sorry about it," and with that said, he picked up his books and walked off, turning the corner that the three friends had recently come from.

"Give me just one second, you two go on ahead," Ou told Hana and Tohru as she turned and followed the boy.

"Let's go," Hana told her and started walking as Tohru turned to look in the direction that Ou went before picking up her books and catching up with Hana.

* * *

It took Ou no time to find her target. As soon as he'd turned the corner, he stopped and set his head against the wall. She walked up behind him and slapped the wall by his head as she shouted at him, "Yo, Orange-top!"

Kyo jumped as he spun around to face her, "What do you want, Yankee?"

"Take it a bit easier on her," she demanded, daring him to argue.

Of course, being Kyo, that's exactly what he did, "I'm doing what I have to. I was told to stay away from her, and that's exactly what I'm trying to do." She could tell he was getting angry and it was proven when he turned and punched a locker, leaving a good-sized dent in it, "You don't understand how much it hurts to do this. I want to be able to tell her stuff like I use to. But, I can't. You know why, I don't exist to her."

Ou studied him for a minute, "Look at it this way, she's not hurting."

Kyo stopped his fuming for a second and thought about it before visually deflating. He sighed, "I guess your right."

* * *

"Miss Honda," Kyo heard Yuki speak and he peeked a look up as he saw Tohru turn toward Yuki. He continued, "I heard about what happened. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Oh, thank you," she bowed deeply before smiling and walking back towards her seat.

As she was about to pass, Kyo spoke up, "Hey."

She turned to him, obviously very surprised. She looked at him politely, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted in the halls. I've had a bad week," he explained, looking down at his table. This was harder to do when she didn't know him than when it was when she did. He'd gotten use to her, and now it was like they were back to the beginning, which, technically, they were.

"Oh, really. It's no problem! I should really have been watching where I was going," she told him frantically.

He couldn't help but smirk at her. God had he missed her. He sighed and with more a more caring voice than he meant to have, said, "Just watch where you're going and don't zone out so much."

Tohru stood still and something flashed behind her eyes and she stared at Kyo for a couple seconds before starting to try to stammer out a question, "Did you… Have you ever… that phrase… told me… Never mind."

Kyo stared at her for a few seconds, "What? Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" she smiled, suddenly her goofy smile back on her face. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah," he muttered as she walked away, still staring after her.

* * *

"What were you talking to Miss Honda about at the beginning of class?" Yuki asked Kyo once they were well into the woods on their walk home.

"Nothing. Just apologizing," he grunted. He used to love to walk home from school. Tohru would be there to join them. Now it was just he and that damn rat. He hated it.

"One day and you already had to apologize? Geez, you never learn, stupid cat," Yuki responded while shaking his head. He wasn't enjoying walking home quite so much anymore either.

"I just snapped when I saw her in the hallway!" Kyo yelled back.

Yuki glanced at him, seeming to understand for that once, "You just have to hold it back, Kyo. You aren't the only one that's hurting because of all this."

Kyo didn't respond. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to Yuki, "Something strange did happen."

"Like what?" Yuki responded, sensing it was serious.

"I said something to her and she just went stark white and something flashed in her eyes. Almost like she was remembering something," Kyo scratched his head.

"Strange," Yuki agreed, mentally reminding himself to tell Shigure to invite Hatori over later.

* * *

"Are you alright, Tohru?" Arisa asked after school. He was walking with her to the place that she worked after several minutes of arguing about it. Arisa said that she felt the need to, while Tohru didn't want to be a burden.

"It's just. Kyo Sohma said something to me today, and I swear that he's told me it before. I can't explain it. It's just that, I remember it," Tohru admitted, remembering that feeling she got when he uttered that caring phrase.

"Well, if it was something rude, then you probably did. He says rude things to people all the time. Not really a bad guy though, you just have to get to know him," Arisa told her as if she was telling Tohru about a person that Arisa knew but she didn't. _'Which is technically true,'_ Arisa had to remind herself.

"But, it wasn't, Ou," Tohru said softly. Once again she flashed back to the gentle nature of his voice when he had said it, "It sounded caring." Tohru shook her head, "Just forget, it's silly. Well, I'm here. I'll see you after work!"

Arisa nodded and turned to walk away. She'd definitely be telling Hana about this as soon as possible.

_Dun dun dun. Ya know, not really cause of the name of the story. lol. I hope you liked it. Review for mas._


End file.
